The Girl with Two Gems
by DarkSunshine92
Summary: A girl is taken away from all that she knows, and becomes the prissoner on an unknown planet. What will happen to her? Will she ever get back home? Only time will show.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

" _Daddy, can you tell me about mom?_ " The little girl looked up at her father, full of hope. Even if she had heard the stories many times before, she still loved hearing about her mom. " _But honey, I've told you about her a lot of times. I don't think there's anything you don't know._ " He could see the disappointment in her eyes, and quickly changed his mind " _Ok sweetie, how about I tell you about your grandmother and your mother?"_ Before he was finished talking, her whole face lit up with a bright smile!

" _Ok, so your grandmother came here from a very faraway place, many years ago. There was a big war going at the time, and she was supposed to supervise that everything was going according to plan. What she did not see coming, was a young man." _

_"That's granddad, right!?"_ The little girl looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

" _Yeah sweetie but he was on the opposite team, and they were fighting against each other. Still, your grandmother found him interesting somehow, and wanted to figure out more about him. So she snuck out of her duties one night, and managed to sneak into the base where he was. The security was really tight, but she was very skilled at sneaking. She found him, and followed him until he was alone. Then she showed herself._

 _Once their eyes met, both of them knew how they felt. So they kept seeing each other in secret, and then I was born. I just like you, was never able to see my mom but I know she loved me anyways!"_

The girl looked down for a second, and he knew, even if she had hear all of this before, it still made her a bit sad when it came to the part about his mom.

" _Years later I was lucky enough to meet your mother!"_ He continued. " _It's a little fun, because she was from the same place as your grandmother. She was visiting to check something in the area, and was supposed to leave shortly after arriving. I saw her walking around in town, and thought she looked lost, so I asked if I could help. She was so beautiful, just like you sweetie! She had crystal blue eyes, and her hair was like the finest silk you can imagine. You also have the same mark on the back of your neck as she did."_ He stopped for a moment as his thoughts wandered back, and felt a slight sting in his heart. Then a voice brought him back to reality; " _Tell me more!"_ The little girl repeated as she looked at him with big eyes. " _Ah sweetie, it's getting late. Why don't we continue this tomorrow?"_ The little girl looked at him, pretending to be annoyed " _But daddy, this is the best pa-"_ She was interrupted by a loud sound coming from outside. " _What was that!?"_ She jumped up and ran to the window, so he followed her but couldn't see anything. " _It was probably just someone playing a prank or something outside sweetie, don't worry about it. Now, bedtime._ " He tried to send her a stern look, but he knew he wasn't good at it. Still, the little girl only smiled, and gave him a big hug before leaving for her bedroom. " _Night daddy, I love you!", "I love you to sweetie."_

After a while, he heard someone outside, and the door was kicked in. A tall, buff woman entered the house, and looked around. As their eyes locked, he froze. Her purple gaze was cold, almost haunting. " _Look human, I know there is a gem here. Where is she?"_ He automatically held his hand to his upper arm but he knew it wasn't there anymore. " _I don't know what you're talking about miss but I think you should get out of here before I call the cops!"_ Of course he knew exactly what she meant, and he knew this day would come. He had just hope it wouldn't come this soon. The big woman looked down at a strange device in her hands before shifting her gaze upwards again. " _Look, I don't want to make a mess. I'm just here to get-"_ She was interrupted by her device, now pointing towards the location of the bedroom. " _Two? I though we only sent one."_ She said, and started walking towards the bedroom door.

As if something clicked inside of him, he ran in front of the large woman, and blocked her path. " _Please, don't take her. She's my daughter!_ " He knew he couldn't take the big woman on, he was only a mere human after all. " _Out of my way!"_ He refused to move. " _If you don't move, I'll just force you to move!_ " As she said this, she summoned a giant spiked club. " _No! I don't want you to t-"_

If someone had been outside that night, they might have heard a loud crash from inside the house. They might also have heard the scream of a little girl, shortly followed by a giant woman carrying said girl on her shoulder as she walked away to a big metal contraption. Only to see it disappear towards the stars. But nobody was outside, nobody knew what had happened, and it all faded away at the dawn of light.


	2. Thinking Back

Images of her dad flashed before her eyes. How long had it been? She wasn't sure. Ever since Melody was taken from her home when she was a kid, time seemed to stop. At first she had cried. She cried and cried until it felt like she had no more tears left to cry. After a week, she stopped asking if she could go home. The giant woman, who called herself Amethyst ' _What a strange name for a person_ ', had told her that earth was about to be destroyed, so there was no use in wanting to go back. At the time being, Melody didn't understand what the giant woman meant by it but after she grew older, she had learned about something called _the cluster_. At first, she thought it was a big monster that would eat the planet, but after learning about gems, she understood that it was a massive _artificial fusion_ as they called it. She had learned a little about fusion, and from what she had heard, _the cluster_ was a huge pile of gem shards mashed together.

Her new _home_ was a long way from where she wanted to be. Here, everything was different. All of them were some sort of gems, or well, they looked like humans, but with different colors and a gem placed somewhere on their body. All of them had names of rocks, like _Amethyst_ or _Sapphire_.

This thought made her angry, but the anger was quickly replaced by sadness as she remembered her father. He had always told her that the gems she had on her body was a type of birth marks she had inherited from her mom and dad.

She looks up at the wall in front of her, bathed in a yellow glow from the force field separating her _room_ from the rest of the place. ' _At least I have a bed in here_ ' she thought. After begging for something more comfortable to sleep on for a month, they finally gave into her request, and gave her something to sleep on. It had been tricky at first, because none of them knew what a bed was. But after a while, (and a lot of explaining from Melody) they finally got it somewhat right.

She was still not allowed to go anywhere else unless someone came to get her. She had already given up on trying run as well, and always came with them without any resistance. A small smile crept up her face as she remembered the first time they came to get her.

 _""_ _I only want to go home!" the little voice yelled. Amethyst was annoyed but didn't answer, instead she just lifted Melody up and tossed the little girl over her shoulder, ignoring the little girl as she hammered her tiny hands against her back._

 _Moments later, they arrived in a new room, and Melody was dumped to the floor. She let out an "Ouch!" but didn't say anything else as she froze when she looked up at the gem before her. She had thought that Amethyst was huge, but compared to the gem in front of her, Amethyst was, tiny. "My diamond" Amethyst started as she made a diamond gesture with her arms. "I did not find Blue Quarts while tracking her on earth" she continued before the diamond could reply "But my sensor did indicate a trace of both Blue Quartz and an Emerald from this thing" she said and shoved Melody forwards. "What is this, this thing you bring me? Isn't it just a human? You know how I hate humans!" The diamonds words were stern, and it sent quivers down Melody's back. "No my diamond" Amethyst started, and gripped Melody by the arm as she turned her around, exposing her neck to the diamond. "Look, it's a Blue Quartz gem." The eyes of the diamond were filled with disgust. "What!? A gem! On a human!?" Amethyst looked at Melody and with a voice that showed no mercy, she said "Show her your arm." Melody was afraid, and all her limbs were frozen. "_ _Show her your friggin arm!_ _" She said again, this time twice as loud as the first time. It was enough for Melody to get out of her frozen state of mind, and with quivering fingers, she pushed up the sleeve of her light green tee shirt, exposing a second gem. "An Emerald!" The voice of the diamond was full of hate and disgust. "Is that a fusion?" Amethyst shook her head, "no my Diamond, it did not destabilize when I used my destabilizer on it. I think this will be a perfect_ _thing_ _for your fusion experiments." At the sound of this, Melody's mind went blank. This was too much for her to handle, and she fell to the ground, hands over her ears. Then everything went dark."_

Melody closed her eyes and hugged her knees as she sat in her bed. She had no memories from what happened after that, but she did remember the day after. Instead of the purple gem, there was a green gem checking on her. When Melody had asked where the Amethyst was, she had only gotten a slight scowl and was then ignored completely. She later learned that after she had passed out, both of her gems had activated somehow, taking both the diamond and Amethyst by surprise. As Amethyst was the one closest to Melody, she got the full hit of the blue flames that was flowing out of her gem. It had happened in a flash, and none of the two gems had seen it coming. Apparently the power had been big enough to make Amethyst poof back inside her gem, and she needed time to regenerate.

After that, Melody had collapsed to the floor. That's when the diamond conducted the first experiment on her. At the thought, she hugged her knees even tighter. ' _The first of many_.' She thought to herself while staring at the pattern of her pajama pants. For some reason, they did still fit. It was as though she hadn't grown at all, and it sometimes made her wonder. ' _What if it has just been a week? What if I just escape, and find a way back?_ ' But she knew it wasn't that easy. Her pajama pants were worn, and it had several holes here and there, a clear sign that they were getting old. Besides, according to Amethyst, the earth was destroyed. So there was really nothing to go back to anyways.

Sliding down into her bed, she looks at the ceiling, and tried to count all of the times she had been taken to, what she referred to as _the torture room_. It was a plain looking room, all grey just like most of the other rooms she had been to. Not that she had seen a lot as she spent most of her time in her own _room_.

Melody closed her eyes, and her thoughts wandered to one of the times she was dragged there.

" _The cold hands of the purple gem made Melody shed a few tears. She had dragged her from her cell and was now being held by Amethyst. "It's so you won't freak out or run" the purple gem explained. There was another gem in that room as well, all pink and just as big as Amethyst. She didn't say much, but she had what looked like pieces of different colored gems on the table. At first Melody thought they were pretty, but she did wonder why none of them had forms that reminded her of humans. "Have they been poofed?" she asked with a shaky voice, and carefully looked up at Amethyst. The purple gem only ignored the question, and looked at the pink gem. Said gem only nodded before she started "second experiment on human slash gem is about to start. Since humans are known to easily break, we will take this one step at the time. Reports from the war at earth indicate that in order for this to work, we need to implant the shards directly under the skin." As she said this, she took one of the gem shards from the table and started walking against a now very frightened Melody. Before she was able to ask, the pink gem took her hand, and used the gem shard to cut open a small wound on her arm, right beneath her emerald green gem. Just as Melody was about to scream, the gem shard was pushed inside, and the pink gem leaned down and kissed the wound. This made Melody's thoughts stop. The wound, it did still hurt, but not as much as a second ago. She looked down and was sure there had to be blood running down her arm. But there was nothing. Confused and afraid, she was lead back to her cell, where she was left alone."_

It wasn't before the day after that the pain in her arm started spreading towards the areas of her gem, and when she looked at the one on her arm, it was almost as it had lost some of the clear emerald green color.

She put her left hand on her right upper arm, just where the gem was. As of now, it was more of a murky greenish color. She had lost count as to how many shards had been implanted into her arm and neck, not that it was anything to dwell over anyways. She did gradually get used to the pain, and she always knew that it would end after a while. The only thing that still bothered her was when she fell asleep, and sleep was not far away for her now. She felt her eyes close slowly, and struggled to stay awake. But for no use, she was soon in a deep slumber.


	3. A Hidden Power

_"_ _Open...us", "Listen...",_ the voices were all over the place. Calling her, yelling, gripping after her. " _hey"_ a whisper, shortly followed by a new voice again _"You can't ignore.." "HEY!"_. They last was so loud that Melody almost fell out of her bed as she awoke from her slumber.

She squinted her eyes for a moment before noticing the gem in front of her. " _You know, I had to yell to get you to wake up.. I don't see why you sleep so much, it's so time consuming._ " The purple gem looked at her with an annoyed expression on her face. Melody only smiled up at her.

If this had been during the first few weeks of her stay, Amethyst would not have spoken to her the same way as now. But the diamond had ordered Amethyst to guard her, or rather make sure she didn't try to run off or break anything. The purple gem was still a bit cold towards the girl, but Melody knew she had softened up a bit since they first met.

" _You should try sleeping some time to, then you'll see how_ _easy_ _it is to wake up_!" Melody only looked at the purple gem with amusement as she knew the gems never slept. " _Well then I would not be able to come look after you now, would I_?" She glared down at Melody who could only smile back. Melody wasn't sure if the smile was real or not, but it was the best thing she could do. " _So, are you going to torture me again today_?" She sat up in her bed, not really wanting an answer to her question. Sure, she was used to the pain by now, but it didn't make it any less painful. There was no use in resisting though, as there were more of them than of her. " _Nah, today is your lucky day._ " Amethyst smirked as she received a curious and confused look from Melody. " _My diamond decided that she wants you on our side. So, we have arranged a team to help you learn what you need. But, you will still need an escort at all times, and this will still the place where you will be spending your time when we're not training."_ The purple gem said. Melody's thoughts started running wild; ' _On their side_? _It's not like I can just jump over to my own planet from here anyways. Besides, earth is destroyed_.' Thinking about it only gave birth to more questions, and knowing that Amethyst didn't like to many questions, Melody decided not to ask about it. She didn't notice that the purple gem now was standing in the opening of her so called room, waiting for her to follow. " _Are you coming, or would you rather stay here today as well_?" Unsure what to answer, Melody stood up, and took an unsure step towards Amethyst. Was it really true? Was she really going to see something else of this place? Only one way to find out, so she followed the big gem away from her _room._

As they were walking down the grey, windowless hallway, Melody couldn't stop thinking about who those other gems on her so called _team_ were. She was sure Amethyst was one of them, as she had been with her most of the time since she got here, but besides her, she hadn't really gotten to know anybody. " _Hey, Amethyst, who are the other gems?_ " Amethyst thought for e second before replying " _You just wait and see_ ". Well, Melody didn't expect a better answer as the purple gem was only doing her job.

As they entered a huge room with what looked like a giant table in the middle, Melody expected to see a lot of different gems there staring at her. She was sure that there were a lot of gems that had never seen a human before. But what met her were only a few curious eyes. " _Listen up everybody, we've been through this before!_ " Amethyst started, and all eyes were directed up at the purple gem. " _We are going to teach this.."_ She paused for a moment before continuing " _kid, all that it needs to know. I suggest we start by letting…"_ she paused again, obviously trying her best to find the right words, " _her, meet you one at the time."_ Melody ignored the part where she was referred to as _it_ instead of _her_. She was used to is as that's how the gems saw her. She was not fully human, and she was not a gem. So, they looked at her as a thing. Still, she did appreciate that Amethyst was trying to correct herself.

The first one to greet Melody was a tall, rather skinny gem. She referred to herself as Pearl. She had short spiky hair, and her eyes were filled with a mixture between disgust and curiosity when Melody looked at her. Up next, came the torture gem as Melody thought of her as. She was just as buff as Amethyst, but not as tall. Well, it was difficult to say, but Melody could swear that there were a few inches separating them. She could make out a pink gem on the back of her right hand. " _I am sure you know me by now, but I have not yet introduced myself to you. I am known as Rose Quartz, and I will aid you if you injure yourself during your training."_ Melody knew she had the power to heal, but couldn't help the growing feeling of discomfort every time she saw her. The last one in the team was the green gem that had checked on her while Amethyst couldn't. She only scowled at the girl before she introduced herself. " _I am Peridot. I will teach about certain technology that might become useful."_ As she said this, she raised her arm, and formed a small screen with what seemed to be her fingers, only that they were floating and not really connected to the rest of her arm. Melody instantly liked Peridot as she didn't say anything negative, nor positive things about Melody, and her eyes were neutral towards the girl. She was about the same height as Pearl, but she had a lot more curves, not to mention that her hands and feet looked robotic. Her gem was visible at her upper left arm, a light green triangle.

Before being able to ask them any questions, Amethyst started talking again; " _And I will be supervising everything. Today, you will spend your time with Pearl. She will help you look… Presentable."_ Amethyst eyed the girl as she said it. Melody's attire was in pretty rough shape, and if they were going to use her, she would have to look better.

Before anyone could say anything else, Melody spoke up. " _Is this really all of them? I thought there would be more.._ " It was all very strange, and everything became silent for a second. Peridot then looked up at Melody " _Information abo-.._ " " _This is all the gems we need!"_ The purple gem interrupted, and sent a stern look in Peridots direction. Said gem only brushed it away, and shifted her gaze down towards her finger-screen again.

Melody figured that it was best to leave it at that as she didn't want Amethyst to get angry at her, and maybe ruin the tone they had built up. Instead she looked over at Pearl who looked like she'd rather watch everything from a safe distance, rather than having to be there with them. Pearl did saying anything, she only gestured for Melody to come and stand by her side.

" _You really need a new attire, yours look awful!_ " Melody was taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. " _Yeah, show me where I can buy one, and I'll get to it_ " she answered as she scowled at the gem. " _Buy? I can assure you that I have no idea of what this_ _buying_ _is. Why don't you just change using your gems?_ " This was new to the girl, and she no clue as to what the skinny gem meant by that. As if Pearl had read her thoughts, she said: " _Just, use your magic and change into a new attire so that we can get started with your proper training._ " Melody sent a clueless look back at Amethyst who grunted before giving a brief explanation to everyone. " _The kid here does indeed have powers, I've seen them myself. But it seems like she is unable to summon them at will._ " A simultaneous " _Ahhh"_ could be heard from the other gems, and Pearl started her explanation of how to change her attire. " _Try to, imagine what you want your attire to look like, and bring that image to your gem, or in this case, gems._ " Melody did try, but nothing seemed to happen. She closed her eyes, and imagined her dad and how he looked the last time she saw him. Black jeans, a black tee shirt, and a brown jacket came to mind, and she tried to imagine herself with this. But to no use. Nothing happened, and her worn out pajama was still the only thing on her body. " _Hmm, why don't you go back to your room, and practice? We will continue when you've changed, as I don't think you'll be able to do much if you can't even do this._ " Pearl said.

Melody looked down, and for a moment her whole body froze. She had thought about the possibilities of having powers like Amethyst and the others, she had even tried a few times to see if she could use them to get away. But, there wasn't even a spark of light from any of her gems.

" _Wait, I can do this!_ " She almost yelled it as she did not want to go back to her _room_ , but once again, nothing. " _Look kid, why not just go back to your room?_ " Amethyst looked down at the girl, having high hopes that her _work time_ could end earlier than first anticipated. Melody lowered her gaze again, and stared at the floor " _But, I don't want to go back yet._ " For the first time in a long time, she could feel tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She had finally gotten out of her _room_ and it wasn't to be tortured. But now, only moments later, she had to go back? " _I just, this is the first time since I came to this place that I've gotten to go somewhere else besides the torture room. Please, just a little while longer_ " Melody looked up at Amethyst with tears in her eyes, which made the purple gem sigh. " _Look kid, we have better things to do than to watch you fail. It's better if yo-.._ " She wasn't able to finish her sentence before Peridot let out a sigh of her own. " _I can watch her while I finish my work here."_

The statement had taken everybody by surprise. " _Well? I don't have all day!_ " The green gem was impatient, but waited for someone to reply. " _Very well Peridot, keep an eye on her. I have something else to attend to, but will be back shortly."_ Amethyst said, and turned to head for the door. Peridot then looked up, and only replied with a short; " _Affirmative"_ before her gaze turned to Melody. " _I suggest you spend your time wisely._ "

" _Well, I don't think I am needed here for the time being, so I will return to my chamber and continue my research._ " Rose Quarts said as she followed Amethyst out the room. " _Don't leave me here! I do not want the blame if that_ _thing_ _destroys something!_ " Pearl yelled as she practically ran after the bigger gems. Peridot only huffed and dismissed her screen, clearly annoyed that they had left her alone with the girl. Melody suddenly felt a sting of fright when she realized that she'd be alone with the green gem. They had never had a proper conversation, and even if Peridot didn't show any sign of caring about the girl, Melody knew that all the gems she had met didn't like her. Well, it was rather that none of them liked humans, so it wasn't just her. ' _But it is just me_ ' she thought. Her home was, after all, gone.

" _Can you.. Uhm.. Give me a tip on the whole, attire changing thing?_ " Melody asked, her voice shaky as she had no idea how the gem would respond to her. Peridot thought for a bit. For her, using her powers was as natural as walking, and she had always been able to do it. " _Why not settle for changing only small part of your attire?_ " she finally answered. Then she went to sit down by the giant table in the room. As she sat down, she laid her hand on the surface, and the whole table started glowing. Melody soon forgot about what she was supposed to do, and watched as forms and what looked like numbers floated around in the room, illuminating it in a blueish glow. " _Woah, can you show me how you do that?_ " She asked, keeping her eyes up at floating forms. " _You are not scheduled to learn about technology before you're finished learning about proper manners from Pearl. Now why don't you go over there where I can see you, and give me some time to finish my work._ " Peridot's gaze went down to the table, and she started tapping her fingers on what looked like a glowing panel. As she did, the forms changed shapes, and flew here and there around the room. Melody was very fascinated by this, but figured she'd have to continue with trying to change her attire. Even if Peridot did let her stay outside her room for now, if Melody didn't do anything soon, she'd probably just be sent back there. So without saying a word, she closed her eyes, and tried to focus.

The silence in the room was only broken by the tapping from Peridot's fingers. For some reason, this is what Melody started to focus on. The tapping was almost rhythmic, and she almost felt at peace while sitting there with her eyes closed. " _Hey!_ " Melody opened her eyes, a little confused. She looked back at Peridot who was still deep into working with whatever it was. " _Did you say something?_ " Melody asked. " _No? I'm still working, as should you._ " Peridot didn't even bother to look at her as she continued her work. Maybe it was just Melody's imagination? Yeah, that had to be it. She closed her eyes again, and listened to the rhythmic tapping coming from the table. " _We'll help you!_ " the voice was there again, and she opened her eyes. Peridot was still working, so it couldn't have been her. Melody looked around, but it was still only Peridot and her in the room. She thought for herself, that she might have become a little crazy from all the times she had been to the torture room, and the time she had spent in her own so called room. She figured she probably just needed a break, and went to sit beside Peridot. " _Mind if I take a break?_ " She asked as she looked at the green gem. Said gem raised her gaze to meet the crystal blue eyes of the girl. " _As long as I can do my work, I don't really mind._ " Melody only nodded in agreement but, wasn't able to stop herself from asking: " _Could you maybe explain what you're working on to me?_ " The green gem looked her doubtfully. Peridot had no idea of what Melody really was, but she knew she had the gems from both Blue Quartz and Emerald. None of them were made for doing technical stuff, so she didn't really think the girl would understand any of it. Still, she felt like she could give it a try. " _What you see before you is research of different gems. The main work of this facility is work on artificial fusions and how we can use gem shards but, you already knew that._ " As she talked, various gems appeared over their heads. " _Well, not really. Amethyst is the only one who I've ever had a proper conversation with, and she never tells me anything about… Well, all of this._ " Peridot looked at Melody, surprised at how little the girl knew, then asked her; " _Is there anything you do know?_ " Her eyes rested on the girls face. " _Well, from what I understand, this place is called Homeworld. Everybody here is some sort of gem, and none of you like humans. Also, I've never seen others with two gems on their body, so I assume that's why you keep me here. Oh, and that giant lady, the one you refer to as diamond is your boss, Rose Quartz likes to torture me, you like tech stuff, Pearl is.. I don't know what she is.. Then there's Amethyst who is a kidnapper._ " Melody frowned at the thought.

" _The diamond as you call her, is White Diamond. The diamonds are the gem matriarchs, we smaller gems were made to serve them. Rose Quartz is the leader of the secret facility that experiments on gem shards and artificial fusion. Pearl is one of White Diamonds private servants, and Amethyst is one of the strongest warriors in this facet."_ Peridot corrected her, but immediately regretted some of her choice of words. " _Secret? So that's why there aren't more gems here! But, why keep it a secret?_ " A look of regret spread over Peridot's face when Melody asked. " _I am afraid that this is all I can tell you._ " The green gem said, afraid of spilling more unnecessary information. Melody thought for a second before conjuring a plan; " _How about.. If you teach me something, I'll teach you something? Sounds fair?_ "

Before Peridot had the time to answer, a voice could be heard from behind them; " _Huh, didn't think you'd be able to get a proper attire so soon. Why the height change?_ " Amethyst was back from wherever she had been and was now looking in their direction. " _What change?_ " Melody asked, looking at the purple gem with a perplexed look at her face. " _Your attire, remember? You changed it before taking a break._ " Peridot said as she finished up what she was doing by the table. Melody didn't believe it at first, but since she saw no reason for Peridot to lie.. Her gaze shifted downwards. Sure enough, the floor did look further away than normal. Not only that, but her pajama pants was gone. It had been replaced by murky blue pants. But her pants was not the only change, her tee shirt had also been replaced. She now had a navy blue tee shirt with green swirly marking on her shoulders and back. " _Woah!_ " She didn't believe her eyes! She really did it, but how? She hadn't even noticed it happening.

Melody didn't even hear Amethysts voice at first; " _Peridot, Rose needs you to look over some of her work. I'll take the kid from here._ " The green gem only nodded in agreement, and left the room without a word. Melody didn't notice at first, as she was busy looking at her new attire. " _Hey kid, it's time to head back to your room. I have other duties to attend to so let's go._ " This got Melody out of her trance, and she started walking. For once, without talking as her thoughts raced.

She didn't even notice that she had entered her room, not even that she had sat down on her bed. All she could think about was; if she could get better, as good as possible, she might be able to escape her prison for good! Maybe she'd even get a proper room! With this in her head, she lay down, and everything became dark as her thought drifted away into a deep slumber.


End file.
